Don't Come Close
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "If I let you back in close... will you hurt me?" It had been almost 5 years since he left and Amanda had changed completely. When things get shaken up, will Phil reach out to her? And will Amanda let him back into her life? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Surprises All Over

_**WWE Raw, 7/30/18…**_

" _In all honesty, the only person he tolerates is Mrs. Balor!" Paul responded before he stopped and smirked. "Mandy! Mandy Balor, get your pretty butt out here!" He shouted and heard her entrance music, Amanda turning confused._

 _She gave Paul a questionable look and looked to Kurt with Finn and Yukie following her and helping her into the ring._

" _Look, she really shouldn't be out here." Finn responded._

" _Yeah, she's… not feeling well." Yukie explained._

" _With all respect, she's the only one who can talk sense into Brock and save my job!" Paul responded before he approached Amanda, who had turned wary… and then startled as Paul dropped to his knees, arms around her legs. "Please help me, say something to convince him!" He begged, Amanda trying to pull Paul's arms off of her… but she lost her balance._

 _Finn caught her from falling, Kurt dragging Paul to him._

" _Are you out of your damn mind?!" Kurt yelled as Finn and Yukie helped steady a shaken Amanda, who instinctively rubbed her stomach._

" _We're okay, we're okay." Amanda whispered before they saw Brock, Finn getting Amanda out of the ring._

" _You've got a problem with me?!" Brock responded, getting in Kurt's and Baron's faces… before all hell broke loose._

 _Brock snatched Kurt up and hit him with the F5, snatching Paul's right arm and locking him in the Kimura lock before the sickening break echoed and Paul screaming in pain._

" _Oh fuck!" Yukie exclaimed as she and Baron got out of the ring._

 _Amanda's eyes widened in horror as Finn held her._

" _Stay behind me, love." Finn whispered, putting Amanda behind him as Brock left the ring and looked at them… before he narrowed his eyes at Finn and then left._

 _In the backstage area, Yukie followed Brock… who grabbed Mike Rome by his throat and said "I don't have any thoughts on Roman Reigns! At Summerslam, I'm kicking his ass!"._

 _He then threw the interviewer and left, Yukie going and helping Mike up._

" _You okay?" Yukie asked, Mike nodding._

" _He looked like he wanted to rip Finn's limbs off out there after what happened… Brock's gone mental." Mike responded._

" _He doesn't even care anymore about WWE." Yukie explained._

" _He can go back to UFC then." Amanda replied after she and Finn reached them._

" _I… in all honesty, I think he knew about Mandy being_ _pregnant the second she didn't try to pull Kurt out of harm's way. Parents first instinct is_ _to protect their child." Finn responded as he held Amanda close to him and rested his right hand on her stomach._

' _Brock has known Mandy since she was 11… he's got to start seeing her as grown.' Yukie thought._

 _But she had a feeling it would take time… and in that time that things would change…_

 **Present time,** _ **10/8/18…**_

"Happy birthday, pal. And give your little girl a hug and kiss from her aunt, Mikey." Amanda responded before she and Mike hung up and Amanda rubbed her growing baby bump.

She was 14 weeks along now but not too many people knew… but she had a feeling that someone was going to tell the audience before she and Finn could tonight.

Amanda read the Raw script but then heard Seth and Yukie outside in the hallway.

"Look, you will know why she hasn't been wrestling lately at the same time that everyone else knows. That's just how she and Finn are as a couple, Seth. Remember, they didn't publicly admit their relationship until mid last year." Yukie explained as she adjusted her elbow pads.

"The sooner, the better. You almost dislocated your right shoulder last week. In what was supposed to be her match against Ruby." Seth responded.

"Ruby's been a little miss crazy pants lately." Amanda muttered before opening the door.

"Yeah, you better let me fight this time. We don't want nothing to happen to you." Yukie explained, smoothing out her skull and lollipops shirt.

Yukie and Amanda hugged before Yukie and Seth kissed and she left… and Seth noticed the absence of Amanda's Shield gear, Amanda in a pair of jogger pants and an oversized ivory thermal tank top.

"You decided to be comfortable tonight?" Seth questioned.

"Yeah. Shield gear was getting to the point where it was pinching me. Hey, have you seen Kurt?" Amanda answered.

"He's probably backstage, yelling in Baron's ear." Seth answered.

"Hopefully." Amanda responded before Finn walked over and she and Finn kissed before Seth left. "Don't do anything stupid tonight, Seth!" She called out, Seth responding with a shrug before he left.

"Nervous?" Finn responded before wrapping his arms around Amanda.

"With this crowd, yes." Amanda replied before Raw started off with Baron… and the Chicago crowd chanting for CM Punk before Baron had started to speak.

"Yeah, he's never coming back, so chill!" Baron responded, the crowd booing him.

"Never piss the crowd off." Amanda replied before Baron had mentioned a slight twist in Finn's match tonight… a twist that unnerved both Finn and Amanda.

"Instead of tiny little Finn Balor, it'll be his much shorter wife in tonight's-" Baron responded before the crowd cheered when they heard Kurt's entrance music go off and Kurt walk out there before he got in the ring.

"No, Baron. You're not gonna be putting Mandy in a match tonight or any other night." Kurt replied.

"Then why the hell not? She hasn't even fought in a long time, instead using Yukie as a replacement." Baron questioned.

"You don't know… okay, you really want a pregnant woman wrestling in this ring?!" Kurt replied, Baron's eyes widening in shock and anger.

"She's pregnant?! By tiny Finn Balor?!" Baron questioned once more.

"Yep. Baby Balor will be here in 5 ½ months." Kurt replied.

"Well, the secret's out now…" Finn responded before he and Amanda kissed.

The fans cheered like maniacs… and Seth turned from the Tv, closed his eyes and growled through gritted teeth, thankful he was alone at the moment.

At the same time in their own home, Phil and April Brooks could not look away from the Tv.

The shock they felt was more than they anticipated.


	2. An Old Friend…

_**1/26/14 to 1/27/14…**_

" _Look, you could have a brain injury, you need medical attention! Let me go get Dr. Amann, okay?" Amanda responded once she and Phil were in the back… but then Phil turned angry and stopped her from leaving._

" _He ignored my requests to remove whatever's on my back, I'm not going near him now!" Phil growled, Amanda yanking her right arm away._

" _You hit your head, damn it! You need medical attention, now stop being so fucking stubborn!" Amanda replied angrily, Phil losing it and throwing her at the nearby lockers… Amanda collided against them and fell, grabbing at her right arm before he crouched down and grabbed her by her throat, Amanda struggling to breathe and her limbs flailing around wildly._

 _But he heard that internal voice shout "Stop!" and let her go, Amanda catching her breath… before Phil was pulled away by Yukie and Seth and Yukie punched Phil in the face while Seth crouched down and put Amanda's shoulder back in its socket before picking her up and taking her away from there._

" _Are you out of your damn mind, Yukie?!" Phil responded, anger flaring up again._

" _My mind? The one who's out of their mind right now is the one who's refusing to be checked for an injury they damn well know they could have, who went and nearly killed his supposed friend who was only trying to help, and who's still fucking denying it! You know Phil, I hope you do turn out to have a head injury there, because if you haven't and this is you in your straight mind? Then you're so worthless as a human being, you don't even know it!" Yukie yelled furiously in response, before she turned away, but stopped as she was about to walk. "By the way… I got you a late birthday present, I bought you some balls."_

" _Balls?" Phil questioned as he was about to stand… only to grunt and hold his hands to his abdomen when Yukie turned and collided her boot between his legs._

" _Crushed balls, you motherfucker!" Yukie shouted afterwards, before she headed across the building to the other two._

 _Amanda's arm was stitched, bandaged and in a sling as Seth held her to him._

" _Should've cut my friendship with Phil off after we nearly lost Jerry." Amanda responded quietly as Seth brushed her tears away._

" _Hurt me once, shame on me." Yukie responded, saying half of the old familiar line. "But you'll be okay, Mandy." She responded gently._

" _Nearly 9 years of being like siblings… gone like that." Amanda replied as Seth lightly stroked her hair._

" _He screwed up, not you, kiddo." Seth responded as Yukie saw a bruise on Amanda's face and grabbed an ice pack before pressing it to the bruise._

 _At the same time, Phil limped to the security door after grabbing his things and getting dressed… he opened it before he heard footsteps and turned to see Hunter and Vince._

" _I'm going on home… done with this fucking company." Phil responded before he walked out into the freezing weather._

 _It was in the morning that Phil's fiancee April convinced him to go to a doctor she trusted and get a second opinion._

 _When the infection was being drained, Phil thought back to Amanda just wanting to help him._

 _And immediately, he felt regret for trying to kill her…_

 **Present time,** _ **10/8/18**_ **…**

"How long has he been ranting like that?" Yukie questioned after walking to Finn and Amanda in the backstage area as Finn had Amanda behind him, his right hand resting on her growing belly… and Yukie heard Baron and Kurt arguing.

"20 minutes… give or take." Amanda responded.

"I don't see why it's such a problem! Mandy's always wanted to be a mother, she didn't need your permission to get pregnant!" Kurt replied.

"Well, she's one of our best superstars and had been in this business for the longest and you want my ex to go out there and fight her own battles?! All she ever did is won Raw Women's Championship once from Alexa Bliss at Extreme Rules and she had stolen it from her last year." Baron explained.

"Stay here." Finn responded before kissing Amanda and hugging Yukie before walking to Baron and Kurt. "Mr. Angle? Mind if I take this over?" He asked.

"Not at all, kid. Congrats." Kurt replied with a smile before he left, Finn turning to Baron.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again. Leave them alone if you have a problem with me. And stop treating Mandy like a teenager." Finn responded.

"I'm not even treating her like one. And especially Yukie, she can barely stay on her own damn feet until Alexa Bliss took her title away from her last year. I bet you and Mandy didn't even supported her when she got it." Baron explained.

Yukie held a red faced Amanda back as Finn punched Baron, who hit his head against the wall and fell before Finn walked back to Amanda and Yukie, Finn pulling Amanda into his arms.

"Get her to the locker room." Yukie replied before Finn and Amanda left.

Finn saw Amanda turn tense when she saw a Chicago number on her phone… and let it go to voicemail.

"He had chances at fixing things and he blew them, love." Finn responded before he and Amanda kissed… they walked into the locker room, only to flick on the light.

They saw Seth and jumped… which made Seth jump as well.

"Just chill out, it's me." Seth responded.

"Scared us…" Amanda replied as she brushed tears away, Finn lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back… and Seth saw the look in her eyes.

The same look that Amanda had almost 5 years ago.

"He called just now?" Seth questioned.

"I couldn't answer it…" Amanda replied as Finn held her.

"Well, you can't be silent to him for long, Mandy." Seth explained.

"I know, I just… why tonight, why did what Kurt said had to finally made Phil pick up the damn-" Amanda replied before her phone rang again, Finn gently taking it from her and answering it.

"Mandy?!" Phil replied.

"You're upsetting my wife!" Finn responded, Phil startled at hearing his voice.

"Is it true what Kurt said?" Phil asked.

"Yes." Finn answered, him holding Amanda's right hand in his left one and lightly rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"I don't know why you had to corrupt a sweet little girl! What, you got bored when you left Japan-" Phil responded… and Seth took the phone from Finn, Seth unable to withhold his own anger towards Phil.

"Now you listen up here, Mandy has her own life ahead of her along with Finn and Yukie by her side. And now, you want to talk shit to her?! You stay the fuck away from her and even stop calling her, or else!" Seth retorted angrily.

"You again… clearly, some things don't change." Phil responded before Seth handed the phone to Amanda.

"You had every chance and you blew it, Phil, just like you blew every other one of your friendships apart! Do you and Kofi even talk anymore? I guess not or you would've found out sooner… yes, I'm married and I'm starting a family with my husband. You don't like it, too damn bad!" Amanda responded before she hung up, her and Finn kissing and Seth smiling.

It was a proud smile… and it was one he hadn't worn in a while.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

_**2/8/06, Amanda's perspective…**_

 _Somehow, I knew I had to be here… I knew something wasn't right._

 _We're all surrounding the ring as Matt is talking to us and the fans… and then his eyes lock with mine as tears fall._

" _Mandy, come on in here, kiddo." Matt whispered after lowering the microphone, Phil and Maria helping me up onto the ring apron and me getting into the ring… and Matt pulling me into his arms, me burying my head into his right shoulder and sobbing._

" _I don't… want to lose you…" I said in between sobs, Matt gently tilting my head up so I can look at him._

" _I know, sweetheart. I'm gonna beat this thing and I'm gonna come back stronger… because there's still a lot that I haven't accomplished. And I want to see you live out your dreams, Mandy…" Matt whispered, brushing my tears away and kissing me on my forehead. "And if you ever feel like you're in over your head, call me." He responded quietly before we all headed to the back._

 _Matt's right arm remained around me, physically holding me up… I want to be strong for him because he was strong for me when we all lost Eddie._

 _But I don't know if I can be strong._

" _Hey…" Matt whispered, gently turning me to him. "It's gonna be okay… they caught it in time and I'm gonna make it through this, kiddo." He responded quietly before we embraced each other again, neither of us wanting to let go._

 _But eventually, we do because I have to get ready for the next event and he has to go home and start the chemo._

 _I'll have to be strong… we'll all have to, he needs that strength._

 _At the hotel, I find it impossible to sleep… standing up, I pull my thick coat on and walk outside onto the balcony._

 _The snow falls around me, becoming heavier as I rest my hands on the freezing railing._

 _Why can't it just swallow me up with it?_

 _Too many are gone and we're gonna lose countless others… life truly isn't fair..._

 **Present time,** _ **Third person perspective…**_

Yukie was on the phone, talking to Scott Colton, who was professionally known as Colt Cabana.

"Mandy's pregnant?!" Scott responded.

"Yep, Baby Balor will be coming in a few months. And I am like so excited!" Yukie explained.

"I am too. Congratulate her for me until I can meet up with her in person. Still have a lot to deal with." Scott replied.

"The lawsuit, right?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah, Phil tried to stick me with the majority of the money issues and I didn't like that." Scott explained.

"Well, I hope you get it sorted out. Somehow, I got this funny feeling that he'll be back one day." Yukie responded.

"I think that at times… damn, Capp would tell us to stop acting like children." Scott replied, Yukie knowing that he meant Matt Cappotelli.

"He would… Mandy took the news of his death hard." Yukie responded.

"I expect she did, he was basically a brother to her." Scott replied.

"I know. She would've loved to have him as a godfather to Baby Balor, if he wasn't gone." Yukie explained, brushing her own tears away.

At the same time, Amanda was looking through old photos when Seth walked back in… and walked over, seeing one of Matt and Amanda when Amanda was 16.

"You look really happy there." Seth responded after sitting down.

"A few months before he got sick again… I asked him something. I asked him if he would want to be the godfather to mine and Finn's children because Finn and I had started talking about what we want out of life. And Matt said he'd be honored to." Amanda replied, Seth lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back. "The day that Finn and I found out about the baby, I turned to grab my phone to call Matt… and it hit me all over again that he's gone." She responded, brushing tears away as Seth hugged her.

"It never stops hurting when it hits us, kiddo…" Seth responded quietly.

Raw had gone chaotic and Amanda had watched from the commentators table throughout it, her and Finn hugging and kissing and her and Bayley hugging before all three did the Too Sweet gesture.

Corey would've responded… but one look from Amanda shut him up.

After the main event, Amanda watched Dean leave after he, Seth and Roman lost… and it hit her hard, Amanda brushing tears away as Renee hugged her.

"I know, kiddo. The storylines hit us hard sometimes." Renee whispered.

At the hotel, it was after midnight as Amanda and Finn had settled in after grabbing a late night snack from McDonalds… and Amanda looked at an old photo of her and Eddie.

"Happy birthday, old friend…" Amanda whispered before setting the photo aside and Finn brushing Amanda's tears away. "I'm such a mess…" She replied quietly.

"You're pregnant, your hormones are all over the place… and even if you weren't, I still think that today would hit you hard because he's gone." Finn responded reassuringly, his left hand resting on her growing belly.

"They're all gone… Eddie, Sherri, Chris, Nancy, Daniel… I lost so many people over the years and every time I lose someone else, I want to numb myself to it but I can't because it always spills out. I was sobbing when I found out about Nikolai and Brian… and infuriated because Sabu and New Jack wouldn't stop with the disrespect. Until those few days in August when Anvil passed… poor Nattie, I honestly don't know how she's able to think properly now. When you lose someone _that_ close to you… you lose that pillar of strength and everything just stops around you." Amanda responded… and noticed that Finn was brushing his own tears away. "I'm sorry, babe." She replied.

"Don't ever be sorry, love. It's always better let out than held in." Finn responded before they kissed and held each other as they fell asleep.

It was at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse for SmackDown that the show started off with Amanda in the ring, dressed in an oversized _Eddie Stole My Other Shirt_ tank top, red plaid bondage skinny pants and red and black converse hi tops with Finn by her side and his hands on her shoulders.

"I asked for this time before we get on with the show for a reason… the legendary Eddie Guerrero would've been 51 years old today." Amanda responded before she smiled slightly when she heard the fans chant _"Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!"_ and let them chant it until they calmed down as Amanda brushed her tears away. "I remember standing in that ring in the Toyota Center in Houston as Dave and I sang _"Happy birthday."_ to Eddie… we all need to take the time to tell our loved ones that on their special day and keep their memory going when they're gone. And share our memories with the future generation." She replied as she felt Finn's left hand resting on her growing belly and rested her right hand just above his left one. "Tu memoria sigue viva, amigo mío. Y siempre lo hará." She responded before she and Finn hugged and brushed each other's tears away.

Stood on the stage and unseen by everyone was the spirit of the legendary Latino Heat… with a sad smile.

"Gracias mi niña." Eddie whispered before he faded away.

He knew as long as his surrogate niece's and nephew in law's unborn child could sense him that he and the ones Amanda lost would always be around.


End file.
